For a disk cartridge case accommodating a 3.5 inch micro floppy disk, heretofore known is a conventional disk cartridge case in which paper board is folded and bent into a pocket shape. Typically, the conventional disk cartridge case is produced by bending a sheet of paper board. However, the resulting structure and configuration of such cases has disadvantages. A disadvantage is that such cases have poor durability since portions of the paper board tend to be easily damaged due to the configuration of the case. Further, it is frequently desirable to hang a case on a hanger rod or the like for display or storage purposes. However, such cases do not include a tab to enable hanging of the case.